TMNT: Across Dimensions
Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Across Dimensions (often shortened to TMNT Dimensions) is a 2014 video game for the Xbox One, Playstation 4, Wii U and 3DS developed by Ubisoft and published by Activison. It is a sequel to the Turtles' 25th anniverseray special Turtles Forever which featured the 2003 animated series by 4Kids, the Fred Wolf cartoon from 1987 and the original Mirage Comics. This version centers on the current animated series by Nickelodeon and the aforementioned other two series and comics. Gameplay As there are four different groups of Turtles, the game allows multiplayer and the player the chace to mix up their "Turtle Team." Each team has their own style of gameplay such as the current incarnation with platforming, the '87 Turtles as a beat'em up similar to earlier games, the 2003 Turtles use FPS with their respective weapons and the Mirage Turtles ultiize all of the aforementioned styles and stealth. Story The game begins with a narration by comic book legned Stan Lee as he explains the vast multiverse. Then zooming in on Earth-N012 (the Nickelodeon universe), the Turtles catch Fishface trying to steal the Lifestone, the source of the multiverse. After a rough battle, Mikey accidentally breaks it, spreading it into four pieces spanning their universe. Upon arriving back to the lair, Donatello deduces that the other pieces have been lost in the multiverse with the first one they need to find in Earth-FW87 (the universe of the 80s cartoon). Just then they are visited by a man named Chung I who says that if the pieces of the Lifestone aren't found, an evil force will destroy the multiverse and rebuild it in its own image. Meanwhile, Shredder yells at Fishface for destroying the Lifestone even though Michelangelo did it by accident. Suddenly, a mysterious figure appears on a television who makes a deal with Shredder that in exchange for the other pieces of the Lifestone, the figure will grant him the ability to destroy the Turtles with a single touch. After examining the Lifestone's power, Shredder uses it to his advantage as he destroys New York. The Turtles, April and Splinter immediately take notice as Donnie modifys the Shellraiser for interdimension travel, where they head off to Earth-FW87. Upon arriving, the Turtles find extreme differences from their universe. Upon seeing the Technodrome, they fight alongside the Turtles of FW87 to defeat this world's Shredder, who has taken ahold of a piece of the Lifestone. He uses it to create earthquakes in the streets. After a grueling battle, Shredder, Krang and Bebop & Rocksteady escape to the center of the multiverse as FW87 New York is in ruins. The Turtles recover the second piece of the Lifestone and head off to Earth-4K03 (the 4Kids universe). On Earth-4K03, the Turtles of that world are running through the sewers battling various Foot Soldiers, Purple Dragons and Triceratons until their world started to dissolve. Just then, the other Turtles show up and the Earth-FW87 Turtles greet the '03 ones. No time to ask how, the 12 Turtles chase down the Shredder of this world who is actually an alien in an exo-suit called Chr'ell. Meanwhile, the Baxter Stockman of 4K03 comes in contact with the villain who grants him a new body in exchange for the third piece of the Lifestone. Before the trade can be enacted, the Turtles bust in and battle. With Baxter defeated, the Utrom Shredder, Karai and the other Shredder find them and duel. With the damage done, the villains escape to the center of the multiverse as the Turtles do the same back to Earth-N012. Upon arriving back, the current Turtles find their universe fading into nothingness as they battle all of the villains they faced in the past in an all-out no holds barred melee. To be continued......